


worth a try

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "I think it's at least worth a try, right?" Oboro said, and the smug expression both Hinata and Takumi had come to love settled onto her face. "besides, if I don't like it, you guys will just have to work extra hard to make me happy after."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> I didn't know Kinktober was a thing, so I'm late to the party. But here's Day 4 - Bukkake!

As the Hoshidan prince and his two retainers stripped, Takumi couldn't help but wonder how things had gotten to this point. The three of them, together? It seemed like an arrangement that could never work, but to his surprise they were so close that the shift from friends to something more had been shockingly easy. Of course, explaining the arrangement to his family, and then beyond that to the people of Hoshido, would be a bit more difficult.

Though that line of thought would be best saved for later. The impatient looks both Oboro and Hinata shot his way suggested they were ready to get started, while Takumi's distracted movements had him still fumbling with his clothes. Oboro and Hinata both watched, amused, as their lord struggled with something so trivial, their very observation making the process that much harder for Takumi. Finally, all three of them stood nude, each taking in the sight of their lovers' bodies.

"So you're sure you want to do this?" Takumi asked, finally breaking the silence that had settled amongst them.

"Yeah, Oboro, if you want to change your mind that'd be perfectly fine!" Hinata chimed in agreement.

"I think it's at least worth a try, right?" Oboro said, and the smug expression both Hinata and Takumi had come to love settled onto her face. "besides, if I don't like it, you guys will just have to work extra hard to make me happy after."

With that out of the way, Oboro knelt, resting upon her knees. Takumi and Hinata each took tentative steps towards her, until they were standing beside each other, directly in front of their lover. 

"So we just...y'know, come on your face?" Hinata asked, suddenly questioning the plan that had sounded so simple before.

"Yeah! You guys just get to go to town on yourselves, all while watching me, and then you come on me! Really, Hinata, is that easy. Or, at least, it should be," Oboro teased.

"Come on, Hinata, just get started," Takumi said, not quite commanding his subordinate.

"Uh, well, why haven't _you_ started? And anyway, I'm never able to last as long, so shouldn't you get a head start?" Hinata retorted, each of the guys trying to put off starting. Though this was far from the first time they'd spent together. 

Oboro rolled her eyes, getting tired of their banter and taking each of them in hand. Suddenly, their complaints were list as she began stroking them, getting each of them hard, then stopping once they were erect. "There, now that I've gotten the first bit out of the way, do you think you can handle the rest, boys?"

Taking themselves in hand, they both nodded, as they began stroking. Oboro settled onto her knees, looking up at both of them expectantly. Meeting Takumi's eyes, she winked playfully, causing him to look to the side timidly.

Much to his chagrin, this sidelong glance was full of a determined Hinata, tongue stuck out slightly as he focuses on pleasuring himself to Oboro. Takumi couldn't help but whimper slightly at the sight, causing Hinata to shift his gaze to him, and when their eyes met, both of the men blushed furiously before looking away, though both of them felt that much closer to their climaxes. 

"Awh, how sweet. Did you guys think you had to check on each other?" Oboro taunted, amused by how much that quick glance had flustered both of them. 

"We didn't!" Hinata said, much too quickly and much too defensively.

"Come on Hinata, she totally got us. Might as well own up to it," Takumi said, though conversation was starting to grow difficult.

"Oh, so you were checking me out too, huh Takumi?" Hinata asked, breaking into a comically huge grin, "Even though Oboro is right here in front of us?"

I...didn't say that," Takumi said, a whimper separating his words. "But I know you were looking at me!"

"But you looked first!"

"Oh, I so did not!"

There was no telling how long this would have gone on, both Hinata and Takumi arguing in circles, though each of them grew closer with each second. Oboro decided to steal their attention, and moved her hands so one cupped her breast, fondling her nipple between her fingers, the other slipped between her legs, touching the damp warmth of her entrance. A sharp moan brought both of the men to a sudden focus, and their hands sped up.

Oboro alternated her eye contact, watching each of them as she touched herself, enjoying the sight of them jacking off to her. Her expressions and noises grew somewhat exaggerated, as she strove to push both of them to their limits more quickly. Before long, Hinata began to give out, a desperate whimper escaping him.

"Already, Hinata?" Takumi teased, though he was not far behind the samurai.

"What!?" he exclaimed, slowing to give Takumi more time. "It's just...it's really hot, okay?"

"Ooh, is that so, Hinata?" Oboro asked, "I'm glad to hear it! Am I the only thing that's hot, or are you still checking out Takumi? I can tell he's looking at you, you know!"

"Shut up!" Takumi cries out, but before he can say more a moan much more pathetic than Hinata's whimper escapes his lips. Sensing that they were all growing close, the trio became quiet, each of them focusing on their own needs. 

Unsurprisingly, Hinata broke first. The samurai scarcely had time to adjust his aim, as he cried out, his climax overwhelming him. He felt the first of his seed rush out of him, missing Oboro completely, but the two of them managed to correct his aim, making the rest of his semen find its mark, causing Oboro to moan slightly at the sudden heat. 

Takumi could no longer hold on, seeing the result of Hinata's climax, but the archer was more prepared. He aimed himself perfectly, landing his first shot into Oboro's open mouth, and added the rest to her face alongside Hinata's. While Hinata and Takumi caught their breath, eyeing the aftermath appreciatively, Oboro sped up her efforts.

With both of them gazing at her, it didn't take her long to reach her own limit. Then, the thought of them eyeing each other, of how it took all three of them spurring each other on to reach this point, pushed her past that limit, and she felt her body seize up in her climax. Once it came to an end, she moaned, collapsing forward into her hands.

"Ha! Seems like you enjoyed yourself too," Takumi said.

"Yeah, I guess we're all satisfied, huh?" Hinata asked.

"Oh? Now I don't know about that," Oboro said, lifting her face to reveal a cocksure grin. "I think there's plenty more for us to do!"


End file.
